dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander "Alex" Purgatory's Relationships
Family Kuroka Purgatory Alex's mother and the SS Class Stray, Kuroka loves her son deeply and he does in return (When he finds her again). Despite being on the run, Kuroka isn't really the cold hearted killer people believe her to be, as she was pregnant when she killed her King to protect herself, her unborn son and Koneko from harm. This caused almost the entire Nekomata race to be exterminated, Kuroka doesn't have any regrets about killing the devil however. Alex would find his mother after brutally 'executing' Kokabiel with his Snake Heads, causing the two to have a tearful but short reunion. Adam Craig Purgatory Alex's father, Adam Purgatory married Kuroka a couple of years before she became the Bishop to a Devil only to be forced hours after Alex's birth to take himself and his son to America, leaving Kuroka behind on her orders. He is still alive and living in America, but is busy with his job that he couldn't join his son in finding Kuroka again. Koneko Toujou Alex's Aunt and fellow peerage member, Koneko is a stoic Nekomata and very protective of Alex. Despite the fact she hates Kuroka, she doesn't feel any hate to Alex when she finds out that he was her sister's son. Koneko would be the person Alex confides in when he nearly gives up on finding Kuroka, Koneko urging Alex to continue searching for her. Alex also calls Koneko by her original name; Shirone, when they are alone. Koneko doesn't mind that Alex uses her original name, as she told him what it was herself but doesn't want him using it unless they are in private. Sally The name of the Supernatural World, Sally was Alex's mother figure when he was growing up in America. Alex and Sally are very close and protective of one another, even though Sally only adopted Alex and isn't his real mother. Sally is also related to another physical Manifestation of the Supernatural World named Suu, though this is only because they are both the Supernatural World and nothing more. Rias's Peerage Rias Gremory His King and fellow devil, Alex has a crush on Rias but doesn't tell her until after Riser Phenex accepts the terms for the Rating Game. At first, Alex was slightly scared Rias would reject him until on the last day of training, she practically told Alex she would date him if they won the Rating Game. It was after loosing the Rating Game that Alex redeemed himself by fighting Riser one on one, using his powers over the Dark for the first time and beat the older and more experienced devil. The two are very close and anyone that tries to harm Rias will have to face Alex's wrath. Akeno Himejima Alexander's Peerage Dracula Dracule Alex's future Queen piece, Dracula is Alex's second and final Love interest. The only remaining Vampire Heir to the House of Dracule, Alex gave Dracula a choice to be his Queen or remain the Vampire Heir. Dracula joined Alex as his Queen piece and began teaching Alex about ancient and forgotten magic in return. Others Sona Sitri Vali Lucifer Category:Gojira126 Category:Under Construction